Night Shade Academy
by AreYouMAD
Summary: This is my own story but it is inspired by gakuen alice. Itonami is a young girl who has amazing gifts or shades. she now has to start at a school called Night Shade Academy run by the government. Please enjoy. R&R Please!
1. Prologue New School?

**Hey ppl AreYouMAD here. Just so you know this story is inspired by Gakuen Alice but there arent any gakuen alice characters in the story only mine. if you have a problem with that you can just leave this page.**

* * *

Prologue

"No! Don't you dare touch her! If you lay one finger on her you'll be sorry!"  
"Mama! Mama!"  
"Nami!!!" . . . _____________________

"Huh? Who?" Oh it was that dream again. That's the fifth time this month I've had that dream.  
Mmmm... why does my body ache so much? Where am I? Hmmm... *thinking it over*...Oh yeah! Now I remember.  
I'm in the back seat of a 71 Chevy pickup, on my wat to my new 'school'.

"Hm? Oh your awake Ms. Zetsumi." said an elderly man dressed in a black suit and red tie, driving the Chevy.  
This grey haired man just happened to be the closest thing to any family i had left. I called him Kaito (Kite-o.  
"Yep, imup. Are we getting close to the gates?"  
"Yes ma'am. Were about five minutes away'  
Although im sad that I wont be seeing Kaito till I graduate from this new 'school', im actually curious about what it will be like.

When the gates came into view, getting closer and closer with each passing second, my curiosity only increased.  
When the car came to a stop and we both got out, Kaito and I only stood there staring at each other with blank expressions. We were both trying hard not to cry because we promised we would stay strong for this moment that we thought would never come.  
"OK! I can't take it anymore!" I shouted and ran up to Kaito and gave hima great big hug. He hugged me back and started getting teary eyed ~ so much for our promise~ I thought to myself. Our little heart-touching moment came to an end when someone cleared there throat. We released our embrace and turned around to find a nicely dressed woman in about her mid twenties. She had long honey-brown hair that went to the small of her back and sandy-brown eyes. Her face said she was innocent but her eyes said *if you miss behave your in for a world of trouble.  
"Hello. My name is Miranda Connors."

Chapter one ~ New School?

"Hello. My name is Miranda Connors, but the students here at Night Shade Academy call me Ms. Connors. You must be Ms. Itonami Zetsumi, correct?" she said.  
"Yes ma'am." I replied.  
"Good, then you must also have the 'mimicry shade' and the 'shade of fate'."  
"Yes, that is correct. But how do you know of that? I never told anyone associated with the academy about my abilities." I shot at her.  
"I simply used my shade, which is the 'shade of all things'. With this shade I am able to learn everything about anything and anyone." she said this with a grin as if i were amazed with her power.  
"Interesting, but by usingthis special shade of yours it causes you pain. If you were to learn about someones entire life it could kill you. But if you only use it to learn something simple like what my shade is, you would only feel a small shock go through you." I said all of this looking like i was in some sort of trance.  
"Hm, i see you have used your mimicry shade on me." "Yes I did, but unlike you it does not cause me pain,and now that i have used it your special shade now belongs to me." well that wasn't completely true about me not feeling pain. When i touch someone i automatically copy their shade, while also receiving a burning sensation go through my entire body. It can be a pain at times but as long as no one touches me (on the skin) then i should be fine.  
"Yes it appears so. Well if you have finished your goodbyes, we will then proceed into the school were i will take you to pick up your paper work and room key." she then turned around and started walking back through the gates.

I turned around and looked at Kaito with a small smile on my face.  
"I'll be seeing you then. Don't change too much while im gone."  
"Ha ha! Don't worry kiddo, before too long you'll have graduated from this place, and be back at home creating more of your masterpieces. Asking me twenty-four-seven what i think of your wondrous pictures." he replied with laughter in his eyes and a big goofy grin on his face.  
"Im going to hold you to that, Kaito. Goodbye for now." and with that i picked up my bags and walked threw the gates.  
As the gates closed behind me I could here Kaito say one last thing, "Goodbye Nami, but it wont be too long ,not this time."  
Then he got back in the vehicle and drove off.

While we were walking was filling me in on how the school system works and all the rules, not that I already didn't know all of this. The long path ways we passed led to many different buildings still unknown to me. As we passed another path that seemed to lead to an open area surrounded by trees and shrubbery. There, sitting on the ledge of a large fountain was a boy. Looking about the age of twelve like myself, wearing blue ripped jeans, a white band t-shirt and a black blazer like jacket. He had black hair and what seemed to be green eyes, but what had me freaked out was the strange, scary dark aura he had lingering off him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Plez review but plez no flames.**


	2. Allen Gazer

**Hey pplz! Chap 2 is up now and actually I gots up to chap 5 written im just being lazy and occupied with other storys so ya srry anyway hope you like it! oh and ima release a chap a day this week until i got nothin left to post so ya enjoy another chap of Night Shade Academy!**

* * *

Chapter Two- Allen Gazer

After I was able to get through the long lecture the Principal gave me about the dress code and finally letting me leave,

with my room key and a small amount of cash. The money she gave me was for when i went to go into the little town within

the school grounds to get something that i either wanted or needed. So far this school was big enough to be its own country,

but im not one to complain.

As i was walking to the girls dorms, which by the way were humongous, I saw 'him' again. Only this time he wasn't alone, he

was with three other people who looked like they were in middle school. One was a boy with long blonde hair that went a

little above the shoulder, with a black streak on the side. He had pretty blue eyes and a single earing on his left ear,with

dog tags hanging around his neck. He wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with a white v-shirt under it, black skinny jeans,

and black biker boots. Next to him was a girl that looked like a mirror image of him. Her hair was blonde ,with a black

streak, that went down to the middle of her back. She was also wearing a single earing only on her right ear. She had on a

dark blue cami with a light blue hoodie over it, a black and blue skirt that had ruffled layers, and with black combat

knee-high boots to tie it all together.

The last one was a girl with pink hair up in a side ponytail, wearing what appeared to be the school colors only in

cheerleader form. The uniform like out-fit was light blue, grey, and black, it consisted of a mini skirt, a sleeveless shirt

that went down to the top of her belly button, and a pair of knee-highs.

I didn't really pay much attention to the cheer girl and it seemed like the others didn't either. What i was more interested

in was the two twins, just looking at them made me feel safe from the dark aura still emitting off of the boy from before.

"Hmm... I wonder who those two are, and who that one guy is. More importantly whats with that negative energy surrounding

him." while i was thinking out loud, lost in my own thoughts, i didnt notice the group walking over to me.

"Excuse me little girl, i was wondering if you were a new student." 'he' was the one who spoke first.

"Yeah, I'm a new student, my name is Itonami Zetsumi. Pleased to make your acquaintance." I replied remembering to use my

manors like Kaito taught me.

"Wow! That's a cool name, is it foreign or something? By the way I'm Seth and this is my twin sis Sora." exclaimed the male

twin.

"Yes I'm from Japan." I replied with no expression.

"That's so cool! Ive never been to Japan. Hey Sora how come we never went there?" asked Seth.

"We never went because you kept complaining about how far we would have to travel to get there and how long it would take."

said Sora with an irritated look.

"Ah. Don't mind them they get into fights like this everyday. Oh and my name is Allen, Allen Gazer. Nice to meet you Itonami."

said the mystery boy.

"You guys can just call me Nami, and if you don't mind I have to be going now." I said then started walking away.

~Whew... finally, I never thought id get away from them. Jeez, those guys may make me feel safe and all, but they are way to

hyper and full of energy.~

After walking through continuous halls and passing what seemed like thousands of doors, I made it to my room. I also discovered that one of the entrances into the dorms was down the hall from my dorm.~wow, wish I noticed that before I went

through that maze of hallways. Oh well, on the bright side I have a room all to myself.~ I unlocked the door and went in,

I was in a daze after I saw my room. The bedroom was huge, it had a queen sized bed between two enormous windows that were

currently covered with velvety lavender curtains. The bed sheets and pillows matched the curtains and the rest of the room

with different shades and colors of purple,silver,and black. There was a couch on the far side of the room with a coffee table just in font of it, and past that was a small fireplace. Next to the bed was a night stand with a small lamp and digital clock on it, against the wall was a large dresser big enough to hold an entire wardrobe. On top of the dresser was a big mirror and next to it was another door that turned out to lead to the closet, which was a walk-in closet that could fit almost thirty people in it. There was also a large desk next to the wall were i could do school work or work on my drawings, and another door behind the couch that led to the bathroom,which was just as luxurious as the rest of the place.

I went over to the bed and layed down, in the next minute I was out like a light, lost in my own dreams.

* * *

**SOOOO did you like it? if so then leave a review! pleeezz! no flames either plez and thnku!**


	3. My Past

**Hey AreYouMAD here! heres chap 3 of my story its mostly bout Namis past and there is also another character but shes not that important right now just so you know! Plez R&R and no flames plez and thnku!**

* * *

Chapter Three- My past

Dream~

"Ha ha ha ha!" a menacing laugh echoed throughout the room. Fire was all around devouring

everything in its path. A small child with long black hair streaked with purple, grey eyes filled

with horror and sorrow sat in a corner of the inflamed room. Staring at the lifeless body of her

now diseased mother, filling with rage toward the man known as her father who had murdered his own

wife in front of her. The little girl sprouted white wolf ears and tail, then lunged at the man with

a small dagger at hand stabbing him in the back. She then quickly withdrew the blade and kicked him

hard in the back, sending him flying across the room with a loud thud.

"He he he. She got what she deserved, that wench. Protecting something like you, huh, you don't deserve

to be loved or cared for. Your nothing but a 'Deamon'." and with that his body went limp. His final words

scared the girl for life, making her suffer every day with the horrifying memory of her parents' deaths.

"No!" I shot awake gasping for air from the nightmare. No it wasn't a nightmare it was a memory, a memory

that would haunt me for as long as I lived. It was my past, the day my mother was killed, the day I

murdered 'him'. Like I would ever acknowledge him as a father to me.

Then there was a knocking at the door. I quickly sprung from my bed instinctively grabbing my dagger that

I had placed under my pillow earlier. Slowly I crept toward the door as there was another knock then a voice,

"Um hello? Is everything alright in there?"

"Uh, yes everythng is fine." I opened the door to find a girl with long dark brown hair. She had on an all

pink and black outfit on. A black skirt trimmed with pink, a pink tank top that had a black butterfly wings on

the back, one black thigh high sock and a pink one, black boots laced with pink laces, and several pink and

black accessories. She had ice blue eyes that seemed to freeze my entire body and soul.

"Are you sure your OK? Your kinda shaking there." asked the girl.

"Yeah im fine just a bad dream is all."

"OK. Oh my name is Nova, my room is across the hall from yours so that's how I heard you scream." She said while

gesturing toward her own room.

"Oh, my name is Itonami Zetsumi it is very nice to meet you." I responded.

"Cool name is it Japanese or something?" she asked.

"Yes it is and if you don't mind I have to go finish unpacking before dinner." then I returned to my room closing

and locking the door behind me.

Whew, now that that's over with I might as well finish unpacking. Hmm.. while I'm at it ill shower and change too.

I quickly unpacked the rest of my things, loading the dresser and closet with clothes, carefully placing all of my

art supplies on the desk, and hanging up the large picture I drew of me and my wolf pups. Who just now woke up

from their little nap inside one of my bags. One by one all three of them hopped out of the bag and walked over to me

waiting for me to say something to them.

"well good evening you little rascals." I said to them.

Then the little white one named Nikki started whining for her food, which was a juicy red apple. I walked over to the little mini fridge by the closet door that I had brought with me to store their food, and pulled out two apples, a container full of sushi, and another container with meat in it. I tossed Nikki an apple, placed the sushi in front of Kisa, and the meat by Kiba.

Kisa was a pitch black wolf with the taste for only fish, she may be a bit timid especially towards strangers but the second she sees some sort of seafood, her entire attitude changes. Then there's Kiba, hes the only male out of the three, he really hate strangers and is probably only kind to me and the other two. He has a beautiful grey coat that matches my eyes perfectly, while Nikki had white fur like my ears and tail that I get from my so called 'shade of fate'. To me its a curse but to others its a gift, a gift that can control ones life, death, and can learn all about that person down to their DNA. But there is a price to pay when using this power, every time i use it it causes alot of pain and it reopens the scares on my arms and legs. These scares were given to me by that 'monster' for a father, he said that I should feel his pain and hatred for me.

"Alright you three finish eating while I go shower." I told them while walking to the bathroom.

When I finished my shower I quickly changed into a black dress with white lace at the bottom tied with ribbon in the back, a white shirt underneath that had buckles at the end of the sleeves, a black tie around my neck, black knee high boots that had large buckles, and black arm warmers. I left my hair down but put a single hair clip, that had two life like roses, in it. The last thing I put on was two belts around each of my thighs that held my matching daggers. I always bring my daggers with me no matter what, ever since the incident when I was little I haven't been able to leave them behind.

Then I made sure the pups were in comfortable on the couch telling them that id be back after dinner time, and left my room to go explore my new 'home' in Night Shade Academy.


	4. Black Out

**Hey people! AreYouMAD here with the next chapter of NSA (Night Shade Academy) and im dedicating it to the few ppl who added my story to their fav list, who posted reveiws, and who added my story to their reveiw alert! anyway here is chap 4 plez enjoy! R/R too!**

* * *

Chapter Four- Black out

After leaving the room I decided to walk around the campus for a little bit. The first thing I noticed was that everywhere I looked there was nothing but trees and buildings, but there was something that was bugging me. Then I realised that there wasn't a single person anywhere. I shrugged it off and kept walking towards a large tree I spotted farther down the path. When I got to the tree I quickly climbed up and settled myself on a large branch that would support my weight. When I was in a comfortable position I closed my eyes and started singing a song that I was trying to write.

"I don't get you/ Whats with you/ You make no sense/ Its just making me so tense."

What I didn't know was that someone was watching me from a distance, concealing their presence within the shadows. "Hmm. She has a pretty voice, lets see how well she can use her power."

I had gotten down from the tree and quickly got to the dinning hall for dinner. Some of the teachers were walking by when I was climbing down the tree and told me that the principal was going to announce the school had a new student during dinner. ~ Dang it! Why didn't she tell me she was gonna do this earlier when she was giving that long lecture?~ I thought.

When I found the dinning hall I silently opened the doors and slipped in without bringing any attention to myself. I was in the clear until someone put their hand on my shoulder. I froze and slowly turned around to see, thankfully, the principal Mrs. Katherin smiling at me then she said "Good, I'm glad you could join us for dinner Ms. Zetsumi. Now if you will follow me to the stage, I will introduce you to the students then you may go and eat your meal." I quietly did as she instructed and followed her where she picked up a microphone that seemed to have come out of thin air ~ She must have used her shade. Ill go ahead and a see what it is then.~ I looked up at her and energy filled up within me along with knowledge of her shade that appeared to be the 'shade of shifting'. It appeared to be able to change something into anything, like making the ring she once had on her finger into a microphone.

She cleared her thought in the mic, getting everyone's attention then said "Good evening students. I hope you have been having a pleasant year so far at the academy, and I also hope you could help our new student feel the same way." There were murmurs in the room and she continued, "Our new student is Ms. Itonami Zetsumi. She is from japan and is also in the elementary division. She has a very unique shade that I will unfortunately not give out to you. If you wish to know you must ask her yourselves. Now if you all will show her around and help her out her first few days the staff and I will be very grateful." She turned to me with a smile then walked off the stage and left me there with all eyes on me.

I looked throughout the sea of staring faces with a bored expression, shrugged then walked off the stage. As I was walking off I froze and imediatly looked straight at a small girl who looked no older than ten. She had dark hair held high in pigtails with ribbon, she had a white quarter sleeve v-neck with ruffles, a lime green skirt, black and white striped socks that went to the knee, and black zipper boots. She also had what appeared to be a violin case strapped on her back.

"Realize me. Now." I said in a monotone voice.

"Nope. Not until you fess up. Come on tell us, we all want to know what it is." she said in a devious voice.

"No. It is none of your business as to what my Shade is." I answered back, "Now let me go."

"Aww. Your no fun, please tell us. Ill let you go if you do." she said.

"No."

"Fine then, we'll play a game then. If you win, you can keep your precious Shade a secret. But when I win, you have to do whatever I say and that includes telling me all of your secrets."

~This girl is starting to tick me off with that cocky attitude. She didn't even say 'if' she wins, she said 'when I win'. Its obvious she has some sort of shadow manipulation shade, hmm... lets see what she thinks when I take control of her own shadow.~ Then power welled up inside me with information on the girls shade, it was now mine. I looked directly towards the girls shadow and got a hold on it. She then froze where she was with a bewildered expression, then finally realized what had happened.

"How about we do this, you let me go and ill let you go, then we both walk away, and you stay out of my way." my voice started getting lower and more threatening.

"Ha. You think you have a more powerful hold on me? You think your better than me? Please, your just some wannabe freak, who has no talent, and some stupid looking getup. I mean seriously, whats with the dress, and why are your eyes like that? Who dresses you, Your mommy and daddy? They're probably just as stupid as you look." After she said that everyone who thought it was funny broke out in laughter other who knew it was just plain mean just stayed quiet.

But what she said made something inside me snap, and before I knew it my eyes turned black and filled with rage. My body started moving on its own, I took out my daggers and charged after her speaking in a dark tone, "How dare you disrespect my mother and I. You'll regret what you said, no, you'll regret ever saying one word to me you cocky little brat."

"Alright you two, cut it out before someone really gets hurt." shouted the cheerleader girl from earlier. Her voice was so loud it made my ears want to bleed.

Then my wolf ears and tail appeared, along with my teeth changing into canine like fangs, and my nails into claws. I jumped up in the air and aimed right for her, then did a kick to her stomach causing her to fly across the hall and on to a table making food fly up everywhere. "Hey! What gives!" "Whats wrong with you?" "Are you insane?" several students at the table she hit started getting mad, but I didn't care, my main focus was on the cocky brat. I started running towards her again, moving to fast for her to even grab my shadow, as soon as I was behind her I quickly kicked her in the back. She went flying into a bunch of other kids who broke her fall, she got up again, she and some other people all started running to me attempting to even out the fight. ~ Huh, these idiots think they can take me on? Well there in for a wake up call.~ Then I started focusing energy in myself and howled . So loud it made everyone immediately drop to the ground covering their ears, all the windows and anything made of glass shattered, the floor even started to shake and a large crater was forming around me.

My howl cut-off when someone shot a ball of fire at my blind spot. I whimpered in pain as that Allen guy from earlier came up and punched me in the face. After that I blacked out and when I came to everyone was gone except for Allen and one of the twins,Sora. They were trying to stand up, until they saw me looking at them they quickly jumped back into battle mode.

"Huh? What happened? Where did everyone go?" I asked.

They had shocked expressions that said - Are you serious?- written all over their faces.

"What do you mean 'what just happened'? You just tried to kill everyone!" exclaimed Sora.

"I what? Not again, this cant be happening again. Not another one." I whispered in panic.

"What do you mean, again? Whats happening again that shouldn't?" asked Allen.

"Um, well its-" I was cut off when one of the doors opened. The other twin, Seth, walked in with a grin on his face,cookie in hand. He showed it to us and said in a little kid voice "Cookie!"

"Whoa! What happened here? Did I miss something important?" he asked shock all over his face.

"Uh, yeah you did bro but your one of the lucky ones who didn't almost get killed by miss phsyco over there." Sora said in a sarcastic tone.

"Anyway, please continue with what you were going to say Nami." said Allen.

"Right, well what happened was something called a black out." I started to explain.

"So like everything goes dark and you cant see?" asked Seth.

"In a way yes but not exactly, more like I lose control of myself. Its not a good thing either." I answered.

"How come its not a good thing?" he asked again.

"Its really dangerous because I kill everything in sight even if its someone I know or is really close to me. I cant control it, but the good part is it only happens when I get really ticked or when im on the urge of death." I stated.

"So whats the bad part, other than you kill everything?" Sora asked.

"People tend to make me mad often, and I'm usually fighting allot. That's why I go off by myself or just stay in my room, and avoid crowded areas."

"Hmm. Well this the first time I've ever heard of something like this. I'm guessing you haven't got a clue as to what you did huh?" Allen said.

"Yeah, when there's a black out its kinda like I go to sleep and my body moves on its own controlled by... " I couldn't tell them.

"By what?" asked the twins in unison.

"Well its... I cant tell you. I promised I wouldn't. But could you tell me what I did so I know what to expect tomorrow from everyone?" I asked.

"Its okay if you don't want to talk about it and yeah. But I don't think it would be wise to tell you here. We should probably go back to someones dorm instead." suggested Allen.

"Yeah good idea." the rest of us agreed.

* * *

**So wat did ya think? Pleaze Reveiw and no flames plez an thnku!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey pplz AreYouMAD here! and dis is chap five on NSA! srry i dont really hav a name for chap 5 but wen i think of 1 ill let ya kno! anyway plez enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five-

We had all gotten up and left the dinning hall, and decided we all go to my room since it was closest. When we got to my door i put the key in the lock and unlocked it, then just left my hand on the door knob not daring to turn it.

"What's wrong?",asked Sora."Yeah, aren't you gonna open it?", questioned Seth.

I only stood there trying to decide if it was alright to show them the pups or not. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and i shrugged it off, it was Allen, "Is everything alright?".

I turned my head a little and glanced at them,"If you dare tell a soul about what you see in here, you'll be miserable for the rest of your lives", i said in a dark tone.

They all flinched knowing i was being serious, "Okay", "Don't worry i wont tell anyone", "Not a word", they all said.

I nodded my head then twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. The three of them followed me inside and froze at what they saw. To me all there was, was Kiba giving his evil looking smile which was just his normal smile, but to everyone else there was a scary looking animal about to rip someone to shreds.

"Eh...the-there's a wi-wild animal in yo-your r-room." the twins stuttered in unison. "No there isn't. It's just Kiba, the other two are probably sleeping or playing somewhere." i said and walked over to Kiba petting him on the head. He nuzzled his nose into my hand and gave a small lick, he looked over at the others then back at me wondering if they were friend or foe.

I whispered it was alright to him, he looked over at them again then gave his signature grin. I walked over to the fridge to get all of us a snack, i whistled and Kiba, Kisa, and Nikki came to my side, waiting patiently for their food. Allen and the twins slowly walked over to where i was while watching the wolves with extra precaution.

"Would you three calm down, you're making Kisa nervous",i told them while looking over to the poor wolf crouching in a corner. "Relax they're not going to hurt you. They're still cubs and as long as you don't give them any reason to hurt you, you'll be fine."

"Alight,but why do you even have three wolves in your room? Isn't that against the rules?", asked Seth. "Yeah, i thought if you had a pet on the grounds it had to be on the checklist and have to stay in the NSPH", said Sora. "The Night Shade Pet Home, is where students are to keep approved pets and its also where we have our birds", explained Seth.

"Wolves aren't on the list", i stated. "Then why do you have three in your room?", yelled the twins. "They have no where else to go", i replied. "Huh? What do you mean?", asked Allen. "The father was shot, the mother disappeared, i found them and took them in, can't leave them at home", i answered.

"Oh poor things, they must have gone through a lot", said Seth. Then all three wolves started growling at him, giving him terrifying glares. Seth quickly got into a defensive position then said,"What did i do to make them mad?" "It's not what you did, it's what you said. You felt sorry for them, therefore taking pity on them, they hate it when someone does that because it makes them feel useless and weak.

Take back what you said and apologize if you don't want them to hurt you", i said while continuing to make tea. "Ah, I'm very sorry i took pity on you guys and take back what i said",said Seth while cowering behind Sora. The pups all backed down and went over to the coffee table and sat down on the cushions set out for them.

The twins followed them and took seats on 2 of the other cushions. Allen and i went to the table setting out teacups and plates for the 4 of us, and bowls for the pups. "Whoa, this is really fancy stuff Nami. Where'd you get it all? Oh are those cookies", said Seth. "There from my home in Japan, and please help yourselves to the snacks and tea", i said while pouring said tea into the bowls and my cup.

"What kind of tea is it and what are those?", asked Sora pointing to one of the plates. "We are having Maca Tea and i made some riceballs for us, sushi for Kisa, chopped pork for Kiba and sliced apples for Nikki and cookies for everyone", i answered. "And you call this a snack! Jeez what do you eat for a meal? A full course buffet?",joked Seth.

Ignoring his joke, i put my cup down and said," Alright, tell me everything that happened in the dining hall, and don't leave a single detail out."

"Well first me and Allen walked into find Seth but couldn't, then we went to go sit down. After that we saw you and the principal go on stage, then she said 'Good Evening'-",Sora got cut off.

"I don't believe she means from when we first walked in", said Allen. "Then do you mean from when you went all Scary Mary on us?", she asked. "Yes after i blacked out, i believe it started after something like fire hit my back then Allen came and punched me", i said. "oh, about that fire thing, that was me, heh heh sorry", Sora apologized. "Yeah and the punch too", said Allen.

"It's fine, just explain what happened after", i said. "Well after i hit you, you fell back and was out for a few seconds. Then when you opened your eyes again they were this bloody red color. Time flew by really fast with everyone running out the doors, and the fight. It was almost like it happened in seconds. You stood back up with this evil like smile and you were laughing. It was like the devil himself was laughing, and then your body was being surrounded by this dark greenish aura. Then one second you were there, the next you were gone and standing behind Sora.

I tried to warn her but she had already been hit. It was like you hit her with her own shade too, i saw her back was burned after she fell to the ground. I started running toward her but you appeared right in front of me. You started laughing again then said 'Tell little Nami that i will be released soon and all the light in you will be destroyed' the voice sounded nothing like you, like someone else was talking through you. Then you used my shade, you made the floor beneath me start to glow, then you jumped back and the floor exploded. I flew backwards toward Sora, then when i looked back towards you, you had fallen unconscious again."

"Yeah and then you were all confused, then Seth came in with his uh, cookie.", said Sora. "Hey it was a chocolate chip cookie, thank you very much", retorted Seth. "I doubt anyone cares what kind of cookie it was", said Allen.

"I think it's time for you guys to go", i said in a serious tone. "huh? what do you mean?", asked Seth. "I think she means what she says, smart one" retorted Sora. "She's right though, it's getting late and if we're caught outside our dorm rooms, we get extra classes for a week", said Allen.

"You should all leave and get some rest and from now on you should try to avoid me", my voice was barely louder than a whisper. "Huh? Why?", the twins asked in unison. "Please, just leave", i said in a commanding tone, then Kiba started growling at them, warning them they should do as i say.

They quickly got up and made their way to the door," Well, uh, see ya around",said Seth. "Yeah, catch'ya later", Sora said. "Um, good night Nami, bye", Allen followed. They all left with out another word and silentley closed the door behind them.

~Good, they're gone. Now i can clear my thoughts and rest~ i thought, then i changed into a white night gown with black ribbons, and crawled into bed with the pups all curled up at the foot of the bed. Sleep soon took me away into another night of horrifying nightmares.

* * *

**so wat ya think? plez reveiw! and no flames plez and thnku!**


End file.
